The Saiyan Pup
by iAuroraify
Summary: One day while wandering in the forest, Gohan discovers...some injured canine-like creature and decides to raise it on his own. Follow the lives of Gohan and his Saiyan dog Nasubi as they live out all the Sagas, from Dragonball Z to GT to my own afterstory. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DB, DBZ, DB GT, or Kai

Enjoy! : D

* * *

Gohan sighed as he wandered through the woods. Since his arrival back home, his mother had chased him off, TWICE! His father had died fighting Raditz, and since then, his mother hadn't wanted much to do with him. Maybe she finally realized just how different he was. Either way, he now felt lonelier than ever.

Piccolo decided to let him have a week with his mom before they went to fight off the Saiyans, but Chi-Chi wasn't having any of that. As far as she was concerned, Piccolo could have Gohan, or so it seemed like to the demi-Saiyan.

Suddenly, a broken whimper rang through the forest, tearing Gohan from his thoughts. Not to far ahead laid the source of the pitiful cry. A small, canine like animal, probably no older than a few months laid crying out in pain. Gohan could easily see and smell the blood dripping from the animal, from where he wasn't quite sure yet. He made his approach slow and quietly, his arm outstretched and his palm face up.

"Hey little guy, its alright" He cooed, dropping to his knees beside it as its head lifted to sniff his hand before dropping back to the ground.

Now up close, it was easy to see where the blood was coming from; a giant gash along the length of her right hind leg. The wound continued to bleed, and it had to be a few hours old, judging by the beginnings of an infection.

"Hang on, I'll get you help" Gohan reassured, lifting the animal into his arms and taking off as fast as he could without hurting the being to Capsule Corporation.

Gohan knew of one person who could help. _Bulma._

* * *

Okay sorry its so short, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses, I PROMISE!

So anyways, reviews make me happy, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DB, DBZ, DB GT, or Kai

Enjoy! : D

* * *

"BULMA!" Gohan cried out as he rushed into Bulma's office. The cry sent shivers down Bulma's spine.

"What is it Go- oh my goodness!" She gasped, taking in the bloody form of Gohan and this- this _thing_ in his arms, which was still steadily bleeding onto the floor.

Without any further instruction, Gohan and the pup were hauled into the medical wing.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Gohan asked, looking up at Bulma with tears in his eyes before turning back to his friend fighting for her life.

Gohan couldn't put it into words, but he felt a connection with the young creature before him. As if destiny declared they were meant to be companions.

"Mmhmm,. With time and a lot of love and attention, I don't see why she shouldn't be back onto her paws within a few weeks time." Bulma confirmed, much to Gohan's relief.

Not long after, Bulma left to attend to other things, leaving Gohan with his injured friend. _"Hmmm...she still needs a name"__  
_

"How about Nasubi? Nasu for short?" He thought aloud, watching as the pup's ears perked up at the sound of the name.

"Haha, alright Nasu it is" Gohan smiled, petting Nasu's head.

Despite her injured state, Nasu still managed to wiggle her tail with glee.

* * *

Okay so not much longer than the last one, sorry DX It'll get there I swear!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DB, DBZ, DB GT, or Kai

Also I know that originally that it was supposed to take Nasu a few weeks to heal but I wanted her to be in the big battle with Vegeta and Nappa, so lets just say she heals at an accelerated pace like all Saiyans do, alright?

Enjoy! : D

* * *

Those several days came and went, with Nasu getting stronger everyday. Soon, Nasu was running laps around Capsule Corp Much to Bulma and Gohan's amusement. And soon the pair had to move back out into the forest so she wouldn't break anything!

It was nearing the end of the week and Gohan was expecting Piccolo back any day now; problem was, he didn't know how Nasu would react to him.

_"Hopefully she isn't going to be to protective, otherwise Piccolo might get hurt." _It wasn't long after that thought that Nasu came running up to Gohan, carrying a long stick that they had been using to play fetch.

"Good girl Nasu" Gohan praised, petting Nasu's head before he felt the familiar energy of Piccolo closing in on the two.

Apparently Nasu felt it too, for a took a protective stance in front of Gohan, teeth bared and hackles raised as Piccolo came to a stop a yard in front of the companions.

"Gohan! What on Earth is that!" Piccolo exclaimed, jumping back as Nasu started growling and advancing on him.

"Nasu, come!" Gohan commanded, and with a final huff in Piccolo's direction, Nasu came back to Gohan's side, sitting down beside where he was standing.

"I'll ask again, what the hell is that thing?!" Nasu snarled at being called a 'thing', but didn't budge from Gohan's side.

"Piccolo, this is my new puppy Nasubi, Nasu for short. Nasu this is Piccolo, my mentor, he won't hurt us" Gohan explained, hoping to dispel the tension in the air before Nasu broke ranks and attacked Piccolo.

Piccolor couldn't understand why Gohan was talking to the animal as if it could understand him. But then, he watched in awe almost as Nasu's whole body visibly relaxed.

* * *

Nasu relaxed, coming to the understanding that this new person was no longer a threat, judging by Master's body language. Nasu decided to greet this new person properly.

She took slow, hesitant steps until she was close enough to push her muzzle into Piccolo's palm, nuzzling and whining a greeting.

* * *

Piccolo stiffened as the dog approached him, praying that the thing wouldn't attacked him. He knew he'd never be able to hurt someone that meant so much to Gohan.

Instead, he was amazed as the canine accepted him, pushing her muzzle into his palm, whining softly. Picoolo smirked, scratching the dog's head before turning back to Gohan.

* * *

Gohan watched the whole thing unfold before his eyes came up to meet Piccolo's.

"You ready to go kid?" The Namek asked.

Gohan nodded and all three pack members took to the sky to the training grounds. To wait for the impending danger that would really rock their world.

* * *

So this one was a bit longer, although it really shouldn't have taken so long to write 500 words and I'm really sorry about that DX Reviews make me happy, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy-nyaaa~

Also, for anyone who is wondering, I'm not bringing Chi-chi back into the story. I'm sorry but I simply can't STAND her *growls*

* * *

A week came and past and soon the Z-fighters were gathered in the wastelands of Earth to defend Her from the Saiyans.

Suddenly, two...objects of some sort of spacecraft zipped through the sky, each landing with an Earth shaking _thump._

Everyone fell silent. Nasu growled, watching the two figures emerge from the dust, coming to stand mere yards from her master. To close in her opinion.

"Humph, would you look at that. A Welcoming Committee, and a mutt" The short one growled out, the mutt comment making Nasu snap her jaws at him, snarling.

"Hey guys I'm Nappa! And this is Vegeta the Prince Of All Saiyans!" Nappa greeted a liiiiitle to happily.

Everyone watched as Gohan held Nasubi back and the larger Saiyan planted...something in the ground.

Suddenly these things sprouted from the ground, making these high-pitched noises.

"Attack" The short guy murmured and the green things jumped at the Z-gang.

Gohan gave Nasu the command to attack, and attack she did. Jumping at the nearest Saibamen, she dug her teeth into its neck practically ripping its whole head off in the process.

Gohan, in his own battle punched his way _through_ a Saibamen, the green thing now laying in pieces on the ground.

Everyone turned however at an explosion. Once the dust settled, it was Yamcha lying dead on the ground.

"Meh" Piccolo grunted, blasting the last Saibamen.

**/**

The battle raged on, Nappa taking out Tien, Chaoutsu blowing himself up in an attempt to end the madness.

Krillin and Piccolo even tried the split form technique, sadly, it did pretty much nothing to Nappa.

Soon, only Vegeta, Gohan, Nasu, Piccolo and Krillin remained.

The remaining Z-gang was given 3 hours before Vegeta would kill them, there was no question that he would, he was way more powerful than them.

Now, their fate rested in the hands of Goku, who they could only hope would get to them in time.

"Dad, please hurry" Nasu, sensing Gohan's distress, licked his hand in an effort to comfort him.

Gohan gave a weak smile, scratching Nasu's head. A green clawed hand on his shoulder had him turning around.

"Don't worry kid, your dad will make it." Piccolo looked up at the sky.

"He has to"

**/0/**

Meh, kinda short, sorreh.

Review, favorite and follow? Pwitty pwease?

PEACE OUT~


End file.
